Lamia Scale
by The Red Infinity
Summary: Shay Nights, a recent addition to Lamia Scale, intends to make his mark on the world in style. Whilst Romeo Conbolt, a new addition to Fairy Tail, seeks the strength to revive the Guild that he looked up to as a child.. But when they achieve those dreams.. What then? This is that story. (REMAKE) Main boys are Shay Nights and Romeo Conbolt. Pairing Requests Will Be Taken in Reviews.
1. Character Set 1

**Ladies and Gentlemen. Before we get to the entertainment, allow me to give you a bit of information of the characters within Lamia Scale and a bit of info on the story itself. First, this is a Fairy Tail Story AU where during the Tenrou group's time on Tenrou for the Seven Years, a new encounter joins Lamia Scale after meeting a member of said guild. This will be character introduction to OCs and OOCs. (This Includes Romeo.. I'm not having Romeo be like the current Gohan and have him turn weaker than Yamcha when he'll have so much potential.)**

**Characters in this story _WILL_ make appearances in Fairy Tail: Mugiwara Arc when I revive it. Of course, I'll have to revive a lot of stories, it seems..**

**Of Course, this will be an official story, this is NOT a project.**

**First OC: **Shay Nights  
**Race: **Human  
**Backstory: **He has no recollection of his past before waking up from being trapped in the lacrima Midnight used to amplify his Magical Power. Being guided by Natsu to learn to control his Dragon Slayer Magic, he had come to join Lamia Scale a few years after the Tenrou Incident, unfortunately refusing Romeo's offer to join Fairy Tail out of respect to the fact that he knew that Natsu would come back. However, this didn't change anything between Romeo and Shay, as the two stayed being Best Friends and continued to grow stronger together  
**Magic: **Black Dragon Slayer Magic | Modes: Black Poison Dragon, Black Flame Dragon  
**Guild: **Lamia Scale, guild mark on his right peck colored black.  
**Hair Color and Style: **A brown version of Kirito's ALO hairstyle with Blonde tips (x-790) Brown with a few bangs covering the right eye, instead having black tips (x-791-Present).  
**Guild Team: **Team Nights, Team Lamia Scale (Grand Magic Games x-791)  
**Age: **14

**Next: **Gunther  
**Race: **Exceed-ish Dog  
**Backstory: **Born as an experiment of Blackbeard's, he had no actual memory of his life before Dragon Island. Although, he had found himself a partner quickly after Blackbeard's defeat when Hyota invited him to his journey to central Fiore. Although, he had found he had the ability to use Aera magic, this being useful a whole lot along the way. Also, Hyota decided to teach him Black Dragon Slayer Magic as well, so that he'd be able to defend himself.  
**Magic: **Aera, Legend Sword Magic  
**Guild: **Lamia Scale, guild mark on his right shoulder.  
**Fur Color: **Black with grey tiger style streaks.  
**Guild Team: **Team Nights  
**Age: 7**

**Name: **Emilia Rainflower  
**Race: **Human  
**Backstory: **She was forced to rob other shops of all kinds when she was a child by the Dark Guild Succubus Eye. It was the only way she could make money at the time. Until, she had met Hyota on a theft job who had invited her to Lamia Scale. Ever since, she had been a part of Lamia Scale's Team Dravus and had been uneasy on friendly terms with Chelia. Other Guild Members seem to question this, and question their actions around Hyota.  
**Magic: **Aquatic God Slayer.  
**Guild: **Lamia Scale, guild mark on top of her right forearm.  
**Hair Color: **A long bright blue, that reminds some of the guild members of the water, which is why she's sometimes compared to Juvia.  
**Guild Team: **Team Nights  
**Age: **14

* * *

**OOCs for this story.**

**Name: **Romeo Conbolt  
You know his story, let's cut to what's actually being changed.  
**Magic: **Phoenix Fire Magic | Formations: Mid-Release, Release, Full Release, Rainbow Fire, Purple Flare  
**Phoenix Fire Magic: **After being forced to consume the last of the magical powered Phoenix Blood by the _Phoenix Priestess_' descendant, Romeo had obtained the power to control the Fire Magic contained deep within his body. Due to this untapped power being awakened by the Phoenix Blood, he named it _Phoenix Fire _in honor of her dying wish for him to use it to defeat the Mad King. Ever since, he had been working hard to contain it's power, being helped by Wendy and Natsu to keep it at bay and hold it for longer periods of time at _**Full Release**_, which is when he uses the Phoenix Fire Magic at full power.  
**Guild: **Fairy Tail  
**Guild Team: **Team Romeo

**Name: **Katja  
**Bio:** In close time, being one of the unfortunate many who lost their ability to use Celestial Spirit Magic after the business with the Infinity Clock, Katja had been motivated by Romeo's kind words and inspiration to move forward and find a new strength to rely on, soon joining Fairy Tail and Team Romeo, obtaining herself the Great Monarch Magic, which allowed her to call upon not Celestial Spirits, but the Spirits of the Elemental Monarchs that had died in an Archaic War millions of years back.  
**Magic:** Celestial Spirit Magic (Formerly), Great Monarch | Summoner-Type Spatial Magic  
**Guild: **Fairy Tail  
**Guild Team: **Team Romeo

**Name:** Lindsay Mine :Technically An OC since never actually introduced in the series..)  
**Bio: **Joining Twilight Ogre early on for the power, the young daughter of Wakaba had been power hungry for about a year and a half, letting go of her companionship with Romeo as she thought it was hindering her. Though, after Romeo comes to defeat Twilight Ogre later on without breaking a sweat, she comes to understand that Fairy Tail gets stronger each coming day, and decided to join the Guild and Team Romeo, despite Romeo's doubts.  
**Magic: **Weapon Shift Magic  
**Guild: **Twilight Ogre (Formerly), Fairy Tail  
**Guild Team: **Team Romeo

Bare with me here, alright everyone? The pairings will be fairly obvious as the story progresses. So expect some of the general Pairings, and some of my own Original Pairings.


	2. Character Set 2

**Ok this will be the second set of Original Characters for Lamia Scale. These characters will be in more detail, just because they will replace the non-useful members of Lamia Scale.**

**Remember, this IS a Multi-Cross Over. Expect more anime characters to appear.**

* * *

First off, let's get the members of Lamia Scale in first, yes, there will be members of other guilds, not Fairy Tail, in this set.

**Name: **Amelia Redfox**  
****Backstory:** Felt to have been left behind by Gajeel, who had been caught in the Tenrou Incident, Amelia was left to fend for herself throughout life, until she heard of the Grand Magic Games, hearing that Gajeel took part as a member of Fairy Tail. Because of this realization, she decided to join a guild too, to show she had the same power as her older brother. Finding Lamia Scale, she met Chelia, who let her in with open arms.**  
****Eye Color: **Green**  
****Hair Color:** Black**  
****Clothing: **Red Jacket over a black laced pink dress, with jewels around the shoulder parts of the sleeves. Also wearing a skirt with diamonds that align to the bottom of the skirt like a stripe. With black boots that have a red stripe along the back.**  
****Magic:** Phoenix Crystal**  
****Guild: **Lamia Scale**  
****Team:** Team Nights

**Name: **Takeru Torogami**  
****Backstory: **After his parents had died at the hands of Tartaros, he had travelled around, learning magic and learning to defend himself. He had stumbled upon Lamia Scale in X93 and decided that he would join the guild. He had been living strong as a guild member of the 2nd Best for all that time. Soon, he had became mutual friends with everyone in the guild. Also becoming one of the most popular members.**  
****Eye Color: **Blue with Red Pupils**  
****Hair Color: **Grey**  
****Clothing: **Red Tank Top under a black hoodie. He had the sleeves rolled up to his forearms, having a black watch on his right arm and a golden brace on the left (This IS Connected to his Magic). He had grey jeans on that had a red stripe along the sides. Wearing black shoes with red stripes along it.  
**Magic: **Reaper Soul, Re-Quip "The Hunter".**  
****Guild: **Lamia Scale**  
****Team: **Team Nights, Team Natsu (Acnologia Arc)

**Name: **Aluga**  
****Backstory: **His past is currently unknown to anyone in Fiore. Although, most members of Lamia Scale say that he mysteriously appeared one day in Lamia Scale. Aluga currently has amnesia, saying that all he remembered was waking up in the Lamia Scale infirmary. These facts make Team Dravus very suspicious of the mysterious member.  
**Eye Color: **Grey  
**Hair Color: **Silver  
**Clothing: **Black cloak over a red Heart Kreuz T-Shirt, having wrapping around his right arm. Also, on his back is a sword that is the same as (Trunks)'. His shorts being baggy and reaching just below his knees. He had a pair of red Heart Kreuz shoes that had been personally bought for him by Erza herself.  
**Magic: **Phoenix Thunder, Heavenly Body Magic, Transformation Magic  
**Guild: **Lamia Scale, (Heavenly Hope Arc) Crime Sorciere  
**Team: **Team Jellal (Heavenly Hope Arc)

* * *

**Name: **Tetsuya Noihara  
**Backstory:** A boy who grew up in the shadow of his older brother. Soon, he finds out that he had possessed magic. He wanted to be able to bring it to it's full potential, joining Sabertooth in X89, he had also joined the Grand Magic Games against Hyota, but to only realize he wasn't the best he thought he was.  
**Eye Color: **Green**  
****Hair Color: **Black with Red Streaks.**  
****Clothing: **A white vest with fur laces at the ends, over a red press shirt that was wide open and the sleeves rolled up to his forearms, he also wore a black belt with a silver buckle around a undercape that went over a grey pair of tights that had a design of orange and blue stripes stacked 4 by 4 along the end of the pant sleeves. With boots that were orange with black stripes.**  
****Magic: **Phoenix Metal  
**Guild: **Sabertooth  
**Team: **Team Sting

**Name: **Kazuto Iruki  
**Backstory: **A child that had been traumatized by the sight of his village's destruction. He had learned from his parents to be kind to those around him, when he joined Sabertooth, he had hoped to make friends. Although, he deeply regretted being under the Master, being devastated when Yukino had to leave. All this guilt made him want to be able to protect his friends, and so he learned how to use his Magic to it's fullest ability.  
**Eye Color: **Orange  
**Hair Color:** Purple  
**Clothing:** A black zipped jacket that had been zipped to make a V-Neck, with Orange stripes along the sleeves. He had grey pants that hammered at the ends of the pant sleeves, with shoes that resembled those that Natsu wore in Edolas. He had also wore a headband around his head that was white with orange strips tied at the back of his head, also having the Sabertooth Symbol at the front.  
**Magic: **Earth Dragon Slayer, Gravitational Force Magic  
**Guild: **Sabertooth  
**Guild Team: **None

* * *

I forgot to mention what Hyota wears in the first set, so I'll just give detail on that now.

**Shay's Clothing: **(X86) A grey jacket that was open to reveal his toned body, with a ring around his left finger. He also wears a pair of white shorts that go right below his knees, also wearing sandals that resemble that of a Kabuki. (X92 and beyond) He wears a black open vest that has Red lacing along the rings around his shoulders and along the zipping space. He also has a V-Neck lifted up to shield the sides and back of his neck. Also having black wrapping around his right arm, which had become manifested to become a Dragon Arm, having black Magic aura to form the skin, while there were white scales wrapped over it, the black magic revealed as the fingers, the back of the hand, and along the forearm. Black Sealing tape is wrapped around it to keep it contained, due to it's random outbursts of power when released.

**Emilia's Clothing: **A pink shirt that reveals the top of her cleavage and part of her bra, covered by a blue jacket that covers up the rest of her skin, except for the part of the shirt she tied to reveal her stomach. Also she wore a small skirts that could easily reveal her underwear. With boots that are black with a pink bow tied to replace the laces.

(All Gunther wears is a red vest with an open black hoodie underneath that has the sleeves rolled up.)


End file.
